dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Whis
Status as a deity In episode 18, Vegeta notices Whis' return asks Oracle Fish for confirmation. Then, the Oracle Fish becomes impressed that Vegeta can "sense the ki of a god". Oracle Fish confirms that Whis possesses the ki of a god, and Whis being a god should be reflected in the articles, no? 17:27, November 8, 2015 (UTC) I think Whis being a god should be reflected in his article since the Oracle Fish confirms that Whis has godly ki. Blaze Edits and talks 18:22, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :The notion that Whis was not a god was spurred when Vegeta could allegedly sense Whis' ki in episode 16. From the specific translation that I had watched, Vegeta claimed in the episode that Whis had a "ki without a ki". A vague statement, but my interpretation of it was, Vegeta knew Whis was present, but couldn't sense the full extent of his ki, similar to the rest of the Dragon Team being unable to sense Goku's ki when he became a SSG. In this episode, the Oracle Fish clearly states that Whis has the ki of a God when Vegeta senses Whis' presence. 18:54, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :You're right, Vegeta did claim that Whis had a "ki without a ki" (I did watch episode 16 but I didn't pay close attention to Vegeta's claim which is why I immediately jumped the gun to add Whis as a god). From my understanding of Vegeta's claim, Whis has a massive amount of ki ''which is difficult to sense by normal means and people who can sense it can only slightly gauge a tiny amount of Whis' ''ki (similar to the Ten Tails from Naruto). Now that I look more closely at the Oracle Fish's statement (and Vegeta's claim taken into account), perhaps the Oracle Fish was saying that Whis' ki ''level is as large as a God's. Blaze Edits and talks 20:17, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Agreed. Similar to Naruto attempting to sense the Ten-Tails. But yes, Oracle Fish all but confirms that Whis has godly ''ki/''ki'' of a God with his statement. I'm just waiting to see if there is any opposition. 22:26, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Bump. 03:00, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :Born with godly ki or take this somehow doesn't mean you're a god, no? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 03:46, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm not taking it like that at all. To repeat, Vegeta is like "Is he here?" (He = Whis), and the Oracle Fish is like "Oh! You can sense the ki of a God!" (along those lines). I'm of the proponent that Whis is a god (since he has godly ki like the fish stated). Just wanting to make sure I'm not moving too fast. Otherwise, that wouldn't be good, no? 03:51, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :::It's wise to wait for futher information, but if you do this now, I won't intervene. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L]] 06:00, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :::I have yet to see the episode — been a bit occupied, honestly — but if the Oracle Fish has stated that Whis' ki is that of a god, I don't see any reason not to consider him a deity at that point. Granted, jumping the gun on information presented in an episode/chapter can be bad (Fairy Tail is a good example of this, as a character said he was something one chapter, and the entire wiki updated to reflect that without waiting for further information, and in the very next chapter, it was shown that he lied), but I suppose that's dependent on the material at hand.—Mina Țepeș 10:23, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Re-watched the episode. Vegeta senses a presence, and says "Has he returned?" (He = Whis, for who else would have returned to Beerus' planet?). And then Oracle Fish is all impressed about Vegeta being able to sense the ki of a God. In short, Whis has godly ki, and by extension, is indeed a deity. Will make sure the articles reflect that. 21:06, November 9, 2015 (UTC)